Bree's Story
by dear forever yours
Summary: Bree was a newborn, rampaging alongside others at Seattle. But what happened before she was bitten, when she was human, and what happened up till her unfortunate ending in the clearing? Some Eclipse spoilers!
1. Before

Basically, Bree is a newborn vampire. She is spared by Carlisle but what about her life before she was bitten or during that time, up till the war? 

**POV- Bree Stuly**

**When: Before Bree was bitten.**

I looked at myself in the mirror, combing my chin length dark brown hair and burrowing my brows. I stared at my hazel eyes and fixed my hair, pushing my bangs to the side more, and checked my strangely too-tanned-for-Seattle face for blemishes, ready for Friday. 

"Bree, sweetheart! Are you awake? You're going to be late for school! Your brothers already down hear and almost done with breakfast! Hurry, I have an important meeting to go to!" 

I ignored her, and started walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans I found lying on top of the laundry basket with leggings underneath for a little more warmth and wearing the first shirt I saw. I shook my dark brown hair out of my face, and walked into my kitchen and sat down. Yum, cereal and half an apple, just like every morning. I watched my little brother, Timmy, excuse me, Timothy, (he was approaching his "I am a young mature adult, please respect me with my full name" phase), bite down the last of his apple half. My mother, babbling about not wearing enough clothes, dinner, getting grocery and picking up some important dress for some important meeting I probably never would care about and being late to school. Agreeing that I would be late, I picked up my apple half, and walked to the door.

"Mom, if we're going to be late we'll just leave now" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah leave? Yeah sure, leave now yeah, what about breakfast kiddo?" I cringed at that nickname. 

"It's all right, I'll just eat the apple, let's just go" I explained, pulling on my sweaters, my scarf and my black parka jacket. Already outside the door, Timothy, in his new blue jacket and red hat, scuffling in the mist of the rain. I stepped out, my mother following and we all walked to the car. 10 minutes later, I was at Seattle High School, getting dropped off. I looked at my cell phone and I only had 2 minutes to get my books and sprint to class. I fast walked to my locker, grabbed my English book and walked to freshmen English. The bell rung before I was halfway there and I slowed my pace down, I was already late. I got to class, and went to my seat, half listening to the lecture of being tardy Mr. Gylls was giving me. 

"Hey, what gives? What's with the late, I mean you're like 5 minutes late" my best friend Sara whispered. 

"Oh it was nothing, just sleeping and walking slow." I whispered back. 

"Sara and Bree, how nice of you to volunteer to re enact the scene outside of Juliet's balcony." Mr. Gylls said all the sudden. 

"I call being Juliet." Sara said. 

The class giggled, as I went up to be Romeo. 

The day dragged by and by, for lunch I had a pizza and some juice. I listened to Sara explain to me all the scandal I had missed this morning as I nibbled my lunch. 

"Okay, so, Jason and Jessica are back on, even though Jason knew Jessica was cheating on that guy from the wrestling team. Oh and did you hear? Britney may not be a virgin anymore, and speaking of non-virgins, I heard Ashley got knocked up at Brandon's party last month. So, remember that guy you liked, back in umm. 7th grade? You know that guy you had a HUUGE crush on? Oh yeah Josh. Well, he got busted for drugs, he's claiming they're not his but his brothers, but no ones buying it, not even his parents. They say he might go to a children's correctional facility, but he's way too cute to even be there. So, I heard Marcus was going to ask you to Winter Formal, are you going to say yes?" 

"Uhm." I mumbled, still trying to take in the information she just explained. "Yeah, I guess, I mean he's going to ask me and he is unbelievably cute, it'd be rude to say no" 

"I KNEW IT! You like him" she smiled. "That's great because his best friend Ethan asked me, so we can both go together and not get separated! Lets go dress shopping tonight" she said, right when the bell rang. I walked slowly to gym, and let time fly, walking the track. I walked to my last class, Algebra 2, greeting Sara outside the door. A horrific hour later of learning math, I called my mother asking to go dress shopping, but before I pulled my cell phone out, Sara grabbed my arm, mumbling something about needing to use the bathroom. All the sudden, someone dumped a bucketful of water all over me. I screamed, and looked at Sara, panicked and cold. She giggled and walked away to a car. From behind the car, emerged Marcus in his tan brown hair, fitted jeans, and a warm jacket. He walked up to wet soaked-like-a-cat me,

"Wow. Bree. How'd you get wet?" 

"I-I-I-III d-don't k-n-know. Some gu-guy, ju-just spl-splash-splashed me-e." I chattered. 

"Oh. Well, I you can borrow my jacket." He said, and shrugged off his jacket. I took it, and felt something weird inside of one of the inside pockets. He walked away while I pulled out what was in there, to return to him. I pushed my frozen hands in and pulled out a small red rose, with a tag saying "Winter Formal? –Marcus" I felt my cold eyes widen, and I ran after Marcus screaming his name. 

"Yes Marcus! Of course I'll go with you!" 

He smiled a baby smile and gave me a hug.

"Come with me to my car, Sara asked your mom if she could have some spare clothes for this, so you don't go home soaking. I thought of every detail." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we walked to his car. I took my clothes and chattered my way to the bathroom to change. 

Marcus left and my mother agreed to letting me go with Sara to get dresses. We went to the mall, and saw nothing, eventually we ended up driving to Port Angeles and found perfect dresses. I decided to go simple, with a plain white halter dress that went down to my knees with a small bow on the back and completed with little strappy silver one inch heels. Sara chose a purple strap dress with matching shoes. She dropped me home, were I plopped onto my bed. Life was perfect. I had the perfect boy to go out with, a perfect dress, and a perfect best friend. Perfect. 


	2. Rumors, and Riley

Currently listening to – True to Me, Metro Station 

Quick review on the first chapter, I know it was a little slow, but believe this chapter has the goods coming. Bree gets asked to Formal so she can go with her best friend Sara. 

Slow huh? 

When: Winter Formal night

"Wow." Was all he said. 

"It's okay right?" I asked nervously. 

"WOW. It's perfect. You look so pretty. Wow." Marcus said again. He shuffled a bag around him and pulled out a corsage. It was simple like my dress, but still beautiful. It had little white rosebuds coming out of the neutral green leaves. Marcus looked pretty good. He had a well fitted tuxedo, with a tie matching my cream white dress; I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that. 

We followed Ethan and Sara, arm in arm, to the small limo filled with other people, such as Jessica and Justin, who making out in the back… lovely. 

30 minutes, after dancing like maniacs in the cramped spaces and taking turns sticking heads out of the sun roof, we arrived to the Cabin Lodge outside of the Olympia Mountain Range.

"OH MEE GOSHH! LOOK AT THOSE LIGHTS! AND THE STARS! Wow that dress is really trampy..." Sara screamed continuously. 

We walked through the doors and into a roomful of bodies sweating and pumping to the beat. 

"AHH THAT'S MY JAM!" Sara screamed and dragged Ethan onto the floor. 

"So you want to dance?" a handsome voice whispered in my ear. 

I turned to Marcus "Yeah, after this song. I just want to take this in" 

**2 hours later**

After 4 slow dances and countless upbeat dances, Marcus and I slumped into the chairs outside the floor and took a breather. We sipped our punches and talked. We talked about my life, and his life, what freshmen year was like for him and then finally, I asked him, 

"Why did you ask me to Formal?" 

He sighed. "I just wanted to" 

"That's it? Nothing special?" 

"Well…" he averted his eyes away from my gaze. "How about we just go dance again?" 

"You're hiding something from me." 

"No I'm not, now lets go dance" he retorted back. 

"Yes you are! You're not telling me why! I just asked a simple question for a reason you asked me!" I yelled over the music.

"You really want to know! I like you! Yeah that's right! But then Sara spreaded all these rumors about you being a whore and partying like one and getting drunk every night! I got scared and I stopped my feelings to you! Then, Formal came up and I had no one to go with! Sara said why didn't I ask you, you were a real party girl and I would have lots of "fun" if you got drunk enough" he said using air quotes around "fun". 

My eyes widened in horror. 

"Fun?" I mouthed. 

"Yes FUN, but you're not really. That's why I asked you, I wanted to see if you really would put yourself to me." 

I sighed in relief. I knew Sara gossiped but I didn't think she would about me. Some best friend. 

"Oh. Thanks. Uh, how about I dance with you one more time and I go find Sara and talk to her about these rumors?" I asked.

"How about now? She's coming towards us." 

"Sure. I promise, I'll talk, then its just you and me the rest of the night" I smiled. 

"I'd like that" he smiled back.

I got up and grabbed Sara by her arm and walked to the door.

"Hey are you having fun?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I have to talk to you about something Marcus said" we got outside and I faced her. 

"Did you spread rumors about me being "fun?" emphasizing "fun"

"Of course not." She answered "That would be so mean and untrue." 

"Are you sure? Cause Marcus said you did." 

"Come on Bree, you really believe him? Come on what happened to hoes over bros? You're gonna believe a guy instead of your best friend for life?" 

"You do gossip quite a lot, maybe school got too mellow for you to say anything so you made stuff up about me." I answered back. 

"I didn't!" she yelled at me.

"Are you sure? Swear on our friendship?" 

"I swear." 

"You swear swear swear, on everything important to your life, like Ethan and your iPod?"

She cringed at Ethan's name, and finally cracked. 

"OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT!? MARCUS WAS SUPPOSE TO ASK ME, I WAS SUPPOSE TO GO WITH HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GO WITH ETHAN. HE'S NOT EVEN CUTE! I DON'T DESERVE HIM! I DESERVE MARCUS NOT HIM! I AM TOO PRETTY FOR HIM! ME ME ME AND MARCUS! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE JUST A LESS HOT VERSION OF ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE MARCUS!" she screamed and started sobbing. People started staring and I wrapped her arm on her shoulder and led her closer to the trees to avoid attention. She sobbed into my shoulder " H-HE SHOUL-D-D HAV-VE BEE-N MI-INE!" 

I had nothing to say. 

20 minutes passed, and she finally stopped. She sniffled every now and then apologizing for what she had done.

"I was just so mad and jealous. I had to get him." She explained. "So I started talking about you, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person and an even worse friend." She cried again.

I remained silent. We stood there together. 

What seemed like another 10 minutes had passed, we were still there. It was quiet, since we walk 20 feet into the forest. 

All the sudden there were noises. Someone was brushing against the pine needles on the ground. Assuming it was the wind, I kept silent, letting Sara cry a little more. The pine needles brushed again, and I kept ignoring. But it came back.

"Hey, Sara how about we go back inside? I'm getting scared out here…" I asked.

"huuh? Oh yeah sure." She choked out. 

We walked a few feet and then,

"Oh dear, where oh where can be going?" a voice called out. 

We turned around and faced a animal-like woman. She stood like a lioness, proud, hungry, terrifying. My eyes gazed up to her fierce orange hair. It blew gently, but still emit the fear it hoped for. I moved my gaze lower to her eyes, a bright blood red. I shivered as her gaze pierced me repeatedly. Sara shivered also, no doubt seeing those eyes and the fire hair. 

"Heehee, I think they were just about to leave our little party. We can't let that happen can we?" another voice rang. We turned again and stared into another pair of bright blood eyes. Except this time, it was a boy, a few years older than me. With blond hair, he was beautiful despite those eyes. Pale skin, god-like features, just like the woman, those same eyes, terrified me. Every cell in me begged me to leave, but my body wouln't respond. I felt the nerves rampaging my body, trying to force it to leave, but nothing. I stood there frozen alongside Sara. 

"Uh. We were just about to go back to our dance.." Sara explained. 

"Oh no, I'm afraid that won't be possible. Not today, not ever. You see, you're one of us now." The feline woman, all the sudden appeared to the blond boys side. She grinned a vicious smile. 

"Now now, my mistress. Which one would you like tonight, my fair lady?" 

"I want to one in the white. She's scared off her mind. Handle the other one Riley." 

His name was Riley, the blond boy, Riley, a name fit for him and his boyish looks. The fire hair moved away from him, slowly approaching me. Riley followed his mistress. 

"Now, now, children, this will only hurt a little bit" she smirked. 

I screamed, and Sara screamed right after, I felt it sinking, my shoulder, started bursting into flames, I imagined the cat womans hair inside my shoulder, burning it with its fiery might. I heard Sara scream and wriggle all around. Then, we were flying. Flying but burning. 

Xx

Fin. Wait till the next chapter. I know the first 2 were slow, but I hope it's getting more interesting. (: 


	3. Seattle, and models

Currently listening to- August is Over – We the Kings (Yes, something different :P)

So before, I start, I would like to send kudos to my first reviewer for Bree's Story, thank you –drum roll- EndlessSkies (: 

Secondly, my chap stick and box of Lucky Charms. They're the reason I don't need to get up from my desk. And my iTunes for choosing to cooperate today by FINALLY opening and not lagging. 

Now, I shall review what had happened the past 2 chapters. Bree and her friend, Sara are at WF and Bree finds out about a rumor Sara said, and then confronts her outside, in a forest to avoid attention. They get creeped eventually and then decide to return back. But they encounter a fire haired feline like woman (Victoria, but Sara and Bree don't know that), and a blond boy, Riley (they know his name), and the girls get bitten and taken away. 

SO, I SHALL BEGIN! BAHHA. (Ok, it wasn't funny…) 

Xx 

**When: Formal night, Bree and Sara are bitten and being taken away **

As we flew, the cold air ripping around me did not stop the fire. I felt the flames burning to my chest and proceeding down my arm. Sara was screaming next to me, yelling about fire, she probably felt the same fire I felt also. 

I felt myself being dropped on the ground, and heard Sara's body thump next to me. As our voices ran out, I heard whispers. I caught bits of it.

"Who is it?" 

"Are they okay?"

"There's more?" 

"Gosh that is such a horrible sound, I heard it for miles" 

"Shut up Joey." 

SILENCE! DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!? LEAVE THE NEW ONES ALONE. AND BE QUIET!" someone yelled, it sounded like Riley. 

I gasped and the fire burned again, I screamed and screamed, but no doused the fire and no one answered my screams. Next to me, Sara's wailing didn't make it any better. I knew it had only been less than an hour since meeting Riley and his lady, I wondered if I was dying. 

**3 days later.**

What seemed like an eternity, the flames had finally died down a little. Every now and then, there were just little prickles, painless and painful. The most painful happened near my heart. I gasped and gasped for air and pounded my heart to make it go away. My efforts were, effortless. After being dumped, I didn't hear anything from Sara, sometimes gave a little moan in pain, but nothing. Sometimes I thought she had died. But her little squeaks kept that thought away when it came back. I thought about Marcus, how he had expected me to come back and dance with him like promised. What day was it? When will I see him again? Will I ever? The pain came back, not as strong as it was before, but it hurt. I screamed a little and it died down. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. 

Eventually, the pain never came back. I sat up, and looked around. Sara was lying next to me, and she stirred a little. 

"Sara." I whispered. My voice sounded a little different, it was higher, and Sara looked different. She was pale; her blonde hair covered her heart shaped face, making her seem paler. I reached my hand at her, brushing the hair, she groaned a little. I stopped, not from her sound, but my hand. It was pale. Pale, not tan like a warm day. Pale, white, ghost like, almost albino. Sara opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Bree? Where are we? What happen- BREE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" 

I looked at her, wondering what she meant, and then I saw it. 

"SARA YOUR EYES! THEY'RE RED!"

"SO ARE YOURS!" 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US!?"

"WHY ARE YOU PALE!? WHY AM I PALE!?" 

"Ah. I see they have found out." A devilish voice called. "Riley, it's time to explain."

"Yes, my lovely." A chiming voice rang, and in he walked in.

I looked around more clearly. It looked like we were in a large cabin. Probably out deep in the forest where we first encountered the red eyed creatures. The cabin, maybe 2 stories up, we were in a room all alone. 

"Where are the others, Riley?" the woman asked. 

"Out, hunting." He replied. 

"I see" and she departed. 

Riley chuckled, "I see you have woken up, that wasn't so bad, was it? Don't answer. I know your dying to ask me questions like your eyes, and your skin. It's simple. You're vampires." 

I stiffened. Vampires? They're real? I have fangs? How come I'm awake now? Where are the coffins? 

"No, not the vampires your media enjoys spilling. No coffins, no fangs, but we are real. Are you hungry children?"

We didn't answer. 

"Well, alright. You probably are. The rules here are simple. My mistress and I own you. You are to follow our rules, or we can kill you in a second. We know your scent, if you escape, we will find you. You are not to have contact with any humans, absolutely none. You cannot return to your homes or anything from your human lives. The only time you can go out, is when I say you can, and that is to feed. You are to feed on humans, choose whomever you would like. If you see anyone who doesn't not have red eyes, you are to not have contact with them. Absolutely no one. Understood?" 

We nodded. 

"You are dismissed." And he turned and walked out the door. "Oh yes, remember to come back in 3 hours. You are new and fresh, one more hour for you. Go feed." And pointed to the main door. 

We walked down the stairs and out. The smell of fresh air hit me harder than ever. 

"Sara? Where do you think we are?" 

"I don't know Bree, do you think he's serious about killing us?" 

All the sudden, "Seattle is that way." A female voice informed us. She pointed west. "Run, before I dispose of you, but be inconspicuous."

We started jogging. 

"Bree, I'm scared. 

"Me too. Let's go" and I ran faster. 

Yet, this faster was different. I felt like I was flying, and I ran so fast, the trees became blurs. What did I become? Sara followed me. We got to a highway, and ran, following the signs leading into Seattle. We came into the city boundary and it hit me. The smells. They were tantalizing. I wanted it, I felt hungry. And my mouth salivated, but it didn't taste right, it tasted poisonous. A man walked past me, and his scent caught me like a fish on a hook. I wanted him, not him, but his blood. 

"Be inconspicuous" the cat woman's voice echoed in my head. And I listened. 

I walked after him, my mouth salivating with every step I took closer to him. 

"Excuse me sir" I called, making my voice as soft as honey. 

"How may I help you?" he stopped and answered. I saw the blood rush in his head.

"I accidentally had my purse dropped in a trash can in that alley." I pointed into the closest alley. "I was on the roof for a photo shoot, see I'm an aspiring model, but the wind blew it out, and you see, I'm not tall enough to reach into the dumpster. So I was hoping you could just get it for me." I batted my eyelashes. 

"Oh of course, I'd be glad to help you" he answered eagerly, probably thinking I'd reward him a little physically. We walked together to the alley, with Sara following; he turned to me, pointing to a dumpster. His blood pleaded me to taste it. 

"This one?" 

"Yes I think so." 

He bent over and took a look; I ran up to him and kicked him. I apparently had a little more strength than I thought I had. I heard a sickening crunch. 

"Brilliant Bree!" Sara said.

I bent over to him and sank my teeth in and sucked. It was like, eating candy for the first time as a toddler. I wanted more. 


	4. Marcus, and the red shirt

Currently listening to – Mayday Parade

Currently listening to – Mayday Parade

It was brought up in a review about Bree having a friend. I'm not sure if many of you remember, since she was only mentioned once. When Jane was asking (ever so kindly…) for information from Bree, she mentioned Sara only once, (pg. 575, Ch. 21. Eclipse) 

so I decided to include Sara in.

This chapter is a little slow, it was hard for me to write, this may not be the best one ): 

**Where: Seattle, Bree is changed.**

Sara choose a girl, around the same age as us, and I went after her father she was shopping with. After finishing our meal, we rummaged their bags. 

"Wow, this girl has good taste" I said, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a striped tank top, and a halter, a thin jacket, and aviator sun glasses. 

"I know." She was already changing into a light pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve and black t-shirt. 

"What should we do with their bodies?" I asked, finishing my ensemble with the glasses. 

"I guess we'll just leave it. I mean, how can they trace vampires?"  
"So we should leave now?" 

"Gosh I don't know. I want more people. I feel like a monster for saying that, but I want more." 

"I know. I feel horrible but we have to go, or else Riley and that woman are going to kill us." I answered. 

"What do you think her name is? I mean, we know Riley, but what about the girl?" 

"I don't know. Lets go. I think our 3 hours is over" and I started running. After getting use to it, I enjoyed running. The cold air just being pushed out and the trees, and surroundings just a blur. It was unreal. I was unreal.

We came back and there was a horde of others like us. Different heights, sizes, hair color, but they were all silent. 

"Ah. Just in time, our newcomers" the wild fire hair woman said. "I was just about to explain our next move, and your are in time, because this is your assignment" she looked at us, and to Riley, "Begin Riley". 

He stood in front of her, and he said, "We will being our move to the yellow eyes soon. They will not expect it. I will have here, the person you shall hunt down, smell it, remember it, trace it when I tell you too. You are all dismissed. Except you 2. The new ones, come. My mistress has something to say to you" We walked up and approached them. 

"You are to go with Riley. He will drive and you are to stay and guard that car. If he gets hurt, one of you is to drive. You're leaving now." And she turned around and headed to the cabin. 

"Follow me" Riley ordered. And we obeyed. 

We waked towards a black Mercedes. Sara gasped, she probably thought it was the all mighty Greek god in car form, it was beautiful to her. (A/N: lol Edward Cullen ftw) Riley went to the drivers seat and we climbed into the back. He drove towards the freeway, flashbacks of the dance and Marcus came to me. I missed him. Does he think I stood him up? 

"Hey Bree, look" Sara pointed out the window. 

I looked out the window and I saw a "Welcome to Forks!" sign. 

"Excuse me Riley, can you explain to us what we're doing?" Sara asked.

No answer, he just kept driving. I looked out the window again, everything was so green. It was like having the Amazon in Washington. It was small and quaint, nothing like busy, bustling Seattle. But, it was more rainy here. It was rainy in Seattle, but it stopped every now and then, Forks didn't. Riley drove longer, and eventually pulled over to the side of the road, next to a forest. 

"Wait here for me. Watch the car" he said, and got out. "We shook our heads obediently and watched him. He went down to the forest and disappeared. 

"What do you think he's doing?" I asked. 

"I don't know. Is he just going to leave us here?" 

"I hope not" and continued my gaze at the rain. The forest was so green, it looked like it only existed in a crayon. 

A minute later, ad police car pulled over to us. He tapped our window, and we rolled it down. My mouth thirsted. 

"Excuse me ladies," he said. He was old, but still for a job to protect the small town of Forks, he was okay. "You know you cannot park here, right?" 

Sara was surprised and looked away. I answered "Yes Chief Swan" I looked at his badge quickly, "We know, but my uncle got out so he could use the bathroom. He didn't have time to at the airport cause Auntie El wants to see us fast, she wants to show us her newborn pretty badly. So he's making a pit stop, he should come back soon" 

He seemed to buy it, but when the blood pulled to his face, thinking, I was tempted. So was Sara, I saw her tense up like me. And just when I was going to lunge at him,

"All right, just tell your uncle he has a warning for this. Have a nice day ladies" and walked away. I quickly rolled up the window. 

I sighed, and slouched down the seat. "Wow." I said. "That was scary" 

Sara agreed. 

Another minute passed, and all the sudden, the car door opened. Riley came in with a red shirt in hand. He handed us a red shirt, 

"Smell it, memorize it, you'll need it later." 

We sniffed it, and it smelled so human, like, a strawberry, freesia scent. It made me want to hunt down the person and feed on her. I felt the poison run in my mouth. 

We drove back in silence, the aroma of the shirt wandering about in our car. We passed the "Welcome to Forks!" which turned to "Come Back Soon!" 

We arrived at the mouth of the forest. And got out, and followed Riley to our secluded cabin. They were a horde of others standing outside, with the cat woman in front. She took the red shirt, sniffed it and said, 

"Smells about right" and walked away. "Distribute it." She commanded. 

Riley gave it to Sara and I first, "Smell it again, and give it to the others. Go hunting later" we nodded and passed it. 

"Lets go" Sara said, and we ran. 

An hour later, Sara and I were full from a family on vacation. We sat around in guilt, and then,

"Hey Sara, can we go visit Marcus?" 

"But, you heard what they said, we can't have any contact with humans unless we want to prey on them…" 

"I know, but I just want to see how he is. I miss him." I answered.

"All right. I hope we don't feed on him… or get caught" she shook her head in distaste, and she started fastening her pace. 

We got to his house in a minute. It was perfect timing, he had just pulled into his driveway. We stowed up into a tree right outside his room, and hid in the dark covers of the leaves, and waited for him to come in. While we waited, we his mother. 

"Hey Marcus honey, how was school today? Did they find the missing girls?" 

"No Ma, nothing. School was okay, I guess. It was mellow, a lot of people thing Bree and Sara was lost in those Seattle killings, they just haven't been found." 

"I see. How are you holding up? I know you miss Bree, right?" 

"Yeah. Bree. She just vanished. With Sara. I hope they're fine." 

Oh Marcus, I miss you too.

"Its all right, pookiebear" Sara giggled, I elbowed her and she lost her balance. "She'll turn up soon. Just keep hoping"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go do homework." 

"All right, dinners in an hour, okay? We're having enchiladas." 

Enchiladas, I miss food. 

We heard him proceed up the stairs and into his room, I shuffled nervously and hid a little more into the tree. My eyes were better, I saw him. He was wearing a blue shirt that looked good on him. The same pants and that same warm jacket. I felt sad. 

"Lets go" I knew I was going to cry. 

We got down the tree and ran down to the end of the street. I stopped and fell to the ground and started sobbing. But nothing. No tears came out. Just sobs, dry sobs. I hated myself, the monster in me, I would give anything to be human again. I'll kill everyone in Seattle if it'll turn me human, he was in pain, and so was I. I continued my tearless sobs, with hope that a tear would just trickle out, but nothing. I wanted to cry, and hope he could hear me, and see that I am alive. But I'm not alive. Sara stared at me, uselessly, didn't know what to do. She stared at me, the monster. I kill people for my thirst, I caused a boy pain, I am the definition of a monster. I didn't want to see my mother, and how she felt with me missing. I couldn't face it. 


	5. Planning, and the storm

Ashahha I just sneezed and hit my head on my keyboard

Ashahha I just sneezed and hit my head on my keyboard. Alriiiiightyyy. Aren't we all glad that Sara and Bree didn't decide to feed on Charlie? 

I don't feel like writing a quick review for the past chapters. ): 

Hopefully, everyone remembers. (: 

Start:

**Where: the cabin hideout **

Sara and I came back; we came in through the door. Riley and the woman were in the kitchen, but they weren't eating. They were plotting.

"They have her scent right?" 

"Yes, we're just about ready." Riley answered.  
"Well, we'll continue taunting them. We'll come in through northwest from our cabin in 4 days. We'll leave in the morning, and make it to their town late morning. How many of us are there?" 

"There are about 18, including the new ones. Will that be enough?" 

"Maybe. Tonight, you and I will gather 2 more. It should be enough. We will outnumber them." The female answered. 

"And then the girl will be yours." 

No Riley, ours, and so will that pitiful little town of theirs." 

Yes, my love, ours."

"Doesn't that sound wonderful? Ours? You and I, ruling." She purred. 

"You are wonderful"

What a suck up. 

"So are you, Riley my love" 

We left, it was getting too lovey dovey. 

"What do you think they're planning for?" I asked. 

"I don't know, remember when they mentioned some "yellow eyes"? Maybe we're going to ambush them…" 

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the empty main room. 

"I don't know. What girl are they talking about?" 

"Maybe the one that owns that red shirt we had to smell." 

"Huh. Maybe, that shirt smelled wonderful. I wouldn't mind feeding on her." 

We walked out into the forest. 

**One day later**

I had never stayed up a whole night in my life. I would usually knock out in the wee hours of the morning, and neither had Sara. The first night being the monsters that we are, we had stayed up the whole night. There were no beds in the cabin, so we laid on the floors and closed our eyes. Nothing. We hummed lullabies to each other, nothing. Morning came, and we never slept a wink that night. The second day was the same. We went back to town and fed again. Our crimson red eyes, fading to black whenever we didn't.

We came back a few hours later, and heard screams. They sounded just like Sara and I when we arrived. Screams of the fire, the flames, wails of pain, begging for death to just come so they don't suffer. We found them, and it was a boy and girl, probably bitten while taking a stroll together in the park together. They were crying, begging, and pleading for help. 

Sara went to the boy, and I took the girl. I spoke gently to her,

"Its okay, it'll go away. The fire will burn out soon. " and we stayed there, for 3 days.

It was a good thing Sara and I couldn't sleep, it not like we were going to from all this screaming. The second day, the screaming had gone down a little. I cradled her head in my lap, stroking her hair, and cleaning the sweat off her. As the hours passed, it seemed like she stopped sweating. The same as the boy. Every now and then she would whimper until,

"MY HEART! IT'S BURNING! HELP ME IT HURTS! PLEASE JUST KILL ME! HELP!"

I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything for her. Sara was the same; she just stared into the boys face. The third day arrived and they stirred, opening their eyes. Revealing their red eyes. Right when that had happened,

"Get out." Riley ordered. 

We got up and left and went to feed. 

We came back in the middle of the night. Riley and his lady were standing outside, holding an assembly. 

"My children, if a few hours, we are going to progress to the yellow eyes. They will not expect us. We will fight, and we will succeed." She explained. "We will take over, and hold the yellow eyes under our reign. Every ounce and pint of blood will be ours!" she screamed. Everyone else cheered with her. She basked in her lioness glory. 

An hour later, we were all gathered up in a group. It was a cold morning. Unseasonably cold, even for June, even for Washington. It was sunny yesterday, we all sparkled like the diamonds I never had. Today we didn't.  
"Keep up" Riley yelled. "Do not get lost." And we all ran. 

We ran northwest, out of the mountains. Straight to the blood. We were predators, getting our prey. 

Xxxxxxx

Whoo! It's coming! O:

So, I wanted to mention this a few chapters ago, but I always forgot. So while we all wait ever so patiently for Breaking Dawn to come out and the Twilight movie! To come out, I wanted to suggest a few books for the wait. There is this amazing book I read recently, its called Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher. It is amazing. Then there is also Burned by Ellen Hopkins, amazing book. It's written in poetry form, and it shows the struggles of living in a strict Morman lifestyle, and the world outside of it. At least, do me the favor of reading a summary of it (: 


	6. Quick notee here

Quick authors note, don't worry; I'm working on the 6th chapter

Quick authors note, don't worry; I'm working on the 6th chapter. And some other side stories. I got one coming up called "The Silent Olympics" O: -le gasp- well, I'm not sure on a definite title, but I'm rambling, 

Anyways, so, while we all wait patiently for Stephanie Meyer and Breaking Dawn to come out (I feel so giddy!), we can all use a little break from our Twilight books, I'm pretty sure they need a good rest. I know mine do… I'd like to recommend some books, now its optional to go out and buy/borrow/steal however you get your books, but please just check them out, maybe one of them will strike your interest or just read my somewhat vague summary of them, and finally allow Eclipse to have a break (: 

As mentioned in a previous chapter, Thirteen Reason Why by Jay Asher, amazing, is all I have to say. Its about a girl, Hannah Baker, she killed herself, but before she did, she recorded 7 cassette tapes, one side, for every reason she killed herself. The tapes are passed around, in a nice order, and it reaches this one boy, who tells the story, Clay Jensen, he treks around their town, listening to her tale. I am serious, this book is amazing. It makes you think about how people can really be oblivious to their actions. 

Also mention, Burned by Ellen Hopkins, it's a very unique book, because of how it's written, in poetry form, as in stanzas and...(Idk, I was never really a poet myself). Well, this girl Pattyn, she lives a strict Mormon life. She has many sisters whom she takes care of, and then a drunken father and she enjoys reading. After a while, she discovers a world outside of her home, changing diapers, and her books. She discovers being a teenager, as in hormones. Eventually she's in trouble and is sent to Nevada. Really, wonderful story about breaking out of your shell and becoming someone you want to be, and what love really feels like. It's a heartbreaking story.

I'm currently reading this book; its called Love is a Mix tape by Rob Sheffield. I'm only a couple pages in, but so far I've gathered that there is this guy, he meets a girl, who is the total opposite of him. Physically, and interests. But they only have one thing in common, and that is their main connection, music. So far, it is pretty good, yet there are musical references I do not understand

Teach Me by R.A. Nelson. It's about a girl, Nine (if you read it, you'll see why her name is Nine), she has a new English teacher, who she automatically is drawn to. How he's so different from other teachers, and people in general. They have a secret relationship, and this is their tale of the ups and downs. I know it sounds gross, to have a teacher and student relationship, but Nine really…handles it. In a way, that's also heartbreaking. 

All right, so there we go. 4 books I have read that are not Twilight related (boo me). Just some recommendations, please don't hate me. I'm not forcing you to read them, just, check them out. Also, I'm open to any recommendations, books you've read that you wouldn't mind telling me about (: 


	7. Bellalust

Hello

Hello! To prove how much I had missed writing this story, I started

writing this chapter on my phone and emailing it to myself. My initial

decision was to finish it last night. But I had a horrible disagreement with myself about the wording and took it out on my poor boyfriend who thought I was breaking up with him because I kept saying "This isn't working" referring to this chapter. I didn't know how to describe the action.

So I did most of the story last night and now I'm in my math class

finishing it on my phone. Still haven't been caught, but I won't jinx

it. So since I don't let my boyfriend read my story, and it frustrates him like no other, how about everyone just say hi to him? (: Please and thank you! Enjoy, my story written on my phone during class! And then finished on my computer…

Start-

We ran as powerful as any storm the state of Washington had ever seen.

Well, if they saw us they would know. We came to a clearing as

planned, but then something hit me. A human like smell, it was tantalizing. I savored it, but I looked around and saw the truth. There were only half of us here.

"Where is everyone?" Sara asked, breaking the silence.

Before any of us answered, there were screams. I saw the girl I tended

to snatched up, I then heard a horrific terrifying sound. It was the

sound of crunching. I realized we were being ambushed. I saw a flash

of yellow eyes and I screamed, "attack!!" and we flew out.

I was confident we had this in the bag. We were fresh and new, full of

brute strength. But at the same time wary of this. Did Riley and that

woman know about this? I looked around for them and saw them walking

away into the bright forest. At the same time, a golden blur had hit

me. It tackled me to the ground and stood up, triumphantly. It was a

blonde girl, more like a swimsuit supermodel, she smiled and yelled

"That's 7 Emmett!"

I got up tackled her, she fell to the ground and I smirked at her "Don't

want to get that pretty face ruined Blondie, so back off."

All the sudden a giant bear attacked me. He went at my sides, and dug.

But I was stronger than this overly steroid injected brute, I flung

him off of me and then the blonde crashed into me.

"Alright Rosalie! Show her what you're made of!" he yelled.

I fell into the ground and rolled away. I rolled a little more and that's when I saw

her. The arm was torn off, a leg right next to her. I looked a little

more and screamed. Not a scream cause I was scared, a surprised screamed because

it was Sara. Her body torn from her torso that I saw just a few feet

from her. Among her torso I saw arms, legs and the girl and her

boyfriend not too far from each others dismembered bodies. I couldn't

take it. I laid there, dry sobbing like I did on Marcus's street. My

best friend for life, Sara was right next to me, torn apart. My sobs

did not cover the sounds of the battle. I heard snarling, growls,

limbs torn away, screams of horror as the others witnessed themselves

fall apart. My confidence high fell apart, scream after scream, limb

after limb.

It felt like hours when I heard the last crunch of a body being torn.

It had only been mere minutes.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, go collect the parts." I couldn't bring

myself to look at who it was. "I heard footsteps all around me. I

closed my eyes shut, I dared not to look. I heard the bear pick up Sara.

"Jasper, did we get them all?"

"I'm pretty sure we did Carlisle."

Carlisle, his voice was soft, full of passion. I mustered my strength

and crawled up to him.

"I come in peace. I do not wish to fight. Please spare me" I begged.

He looked at me, full of uncertainty.

A long minute passed by, and he opened his mouth. "Alright, since you chose not to fight. You are to become one of us, detached from your bloodlust."

I nodded, agreeing to his demands.

He nodded and walked away.

"Jasper watch her. Edward and Bella will be coming soon, let's not

take any chances" a short little girl said.

She looked so innocent, small compared to this Jasper she was talking to next to him. Her

short black hair waved in the wind like dancing like an angry ocean

storm. This Jasper, he was tall, and blonde, like Carlisle. I looked around them, there was the swimsuit model, snuggling up against the giant bear. Carlisle and another woman, with kind, soft features that my mother also had, were whispering quietly. The little short girl approached them announcing "They're coming back"

"Thank you Alice, I hope they are prepared for our visitors."

I wondered who was coming, and who the visitors were…"Whose visiting? And who's coming back?" I looked at Jasper.

Jasper growled at me "None of your business."

It became my business. A bronze haired mess came out of the forest with a girl in his arms. I instantly tensed up at the smell of her blood. It was that same strawberry floral smell from the shirt. He dropped her gently on the ground and anxiously called out "Carlisle, it's been 5 minutes."

"She'll come around when she's ready. She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protects itself.

She looked asleep to me. I wanted her so bad. He smell was punching me back and force, taunting me with its sweet aroma. Begging me to eat her.

"Go feed on her, what does she matter to them? She's just a little itty bitty human. Look at her, doesn't she smell delicious?" my mind began to take over. My mouth filled itself with venom, with that girl in mind. But I couldn't, I promised I wouldn't.

"What does it matter? She's just one more girl." My mind teased.

"Alice how long do we have?" Bronze hair Edward forcibly asked.

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she could hear us now."

The human let out a huge puff of air, and then the wind shifted. My eyes changed to hunger as the smell bombarded me. I wanted her. A snarl left my lips and into Jasper's sensitive ears. He glared at me and returned a louder snarl. My fingers dug into the earth as I remembered the smell of her whirling in my mind. My trance was broken when I heard "Bella, honey? Can you hear me? You're safe now dear." The voice, the comfort in it, the love, all reminded me of my mother.

I heard Edward speak, but I blocked it out. More specifically, my bloodlust blocked it out.

"Jacob is okay?" I heard. Jacob? Is he human also? It was the girl who spoke. Her blood sang to me as her voice called me out.

They continued babbling, while Jasper and I had an intense staring contest. I was plotting my next move to this Bella girl, and he knew what I was doing.

"Don't even think about it." He warned. "I don't care that Carlisle chose to spare you, if you move a foot closer to my family, you will never taste blood again"

"Three minutes" Alice the tiny girl informed.

"Three minutes till what?" I asked.

"Till your fate is decided." He answered, carelessly.

The girl, Bella got up to her feet, and looked right into my eyes. I felt her fear, I smelled her blood, I heard it calling, begging for me, I saw it in her eyes, and she was terrified. My eyes stared into her, dancing, trying to see the blood flowing, her heart pumping it. Her heartbeat increased, and the harder it got, the deeper I dug my nails into the dirt. I couldn't take it. I screamed, and flailed my head around; it was killing me, the pressure, the taunting. Her blood called to me! I want to respond! That Jasper, he growled at me, louder than before, I cringed, caught off guard. I moved back and forth slowly, my hands deeper in the earth, the earthworms, climbing up me. That bronze one, Edward, moved so he could block her from my view. I cursed. I need her, she was food and she was there. She was prey, I was predator.

Carlisle appeared to Jasper's side.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle spoke first. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

It was the first time I had actually spoken, to them all.

"How can you stand it?!" I screamed. "I want her!" I stared right into her large, terrified brown eyes. Must. Have. Her.

"You must stand it, you must exercise that control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now" he explained.

The thought of giving up blood, being around the girl, her blood boiling, heart pounding made me made. I grabbed my head and cried out. She heard me. Her voice was frantic when she asked, "Shouldn't we move away from her?" She kept looking back at me, like I was a ten legged freak with octopus arms sprouting out of my head. I held her gaze, and shivered as her heart pounded against her chest. I glared at her, her body, for making me even more monstrous with her blood. She stared at me, thinking of something. I thought of her blood, pooling out if I ripped her arm out. My mind, so evil when it wanted something. I imagined her face in fear, if she saw me lunging at her. Would she stay in place? Or just run? I'll outrun her though; tease her around, like a predator playing with its food before eating it. I stared into the smoke, imagining that as our setting. But my setting became interrupted.

The cloud of smoke behind her had a shadow. A dark shadow saying "Hmm."

Edward spoke first, "Welcome Jane."

Fin. Ch. 6. later, Ch. 7!

Ooh yeeuh. Good part now huh? Well, last chapter is going up later! And that will be it! Remember, to please send me any books you would like to share with me, I'm really interested. I'd have to say that this chapter was one of the hardest, I made up a lot because in Eclipse, they focused on Bella fainting more, so I filled in the blanks. And also, copying out of the book, that was tiring. But, I hope I made Bree's bloodlust make you cringe. (:


	8. Chapter 8

I realized its been a while

**I realized its been a while. Well, I shall tell you the tale of why this story gets updated like 3 months later. My computer basically stopped working. It would lag majorly, now, it just doesn't even turn on. So I'm using my dad's computer, but since I'm asian, the computer is basically in Chinese. But I'm a white washed asian, so I can't really read anything. It took a while for me to figure things out. Sorry ): **

Start-

My eyes focused more on the figures coming toward us. My eyes darted straight down to the tiny one. She was probably 2 feet shorter than I. She was surrounded by four hooded figures similar to her. The little one, I assumed was Jane. Jane approached me and I shoved my head into my hands. I surrendered, now she was rip my head like the others. It's not fair, I whimpered. I felt her eyes focused onto me, they bore into me. I was scared, scared of dying, scared of the silence welcoming my death.

Jane's monotone voice broke the trance. "I don't understand."

"She has surrendered." Edward answered as if she asked a question I didn't hear.

I turned my head up, and I saw Jane staring at Edward.

"Surrendered?" her voice full of malice. I saw some of the hooded figures turning to each other.

Edward didn't care about her feelings, "Carlisle offered her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules,"

A new voice spoke out, I automatically knew it was Carlisle, "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

Jane didn't care, "That is irrelevant."

"As you wish."

Little Jane shook her head at Carlisle, who stared back. She stopped, "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you Carlisle, he sends his regards."

I sat wondering who was this Aro, and what connection did him and Carlisle have…

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him"

"Of course"

I sat there impatiently, and wondered. Was I going to die? Was I going to end up like Sara and the others? I was scared; I missed my mother, and Timmy.

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle's voice rang through my thoughts.

"Eighteen?" I heard Jane's surprise. They were talking about me, and the rest of us.

"All brand new. They were unskilled." Carlisle explained.

"All? Then who was their creator?"

A new voice came in, "Her name was Victoria." Victoria, was that Riley's mistresses name? Fitted her well.

"Was?" Jane asked unsure. I saw Edward point his head to the east, there was more smoke.

"This Victoria – She was an addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes, she had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here," Edward was talking about me, and Riley. "But no older than a year."

"Twenty." Jane was surprised. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did" Edward answered sternly.

Jane turned and faced me. "You there. Your name." How rude was she, not even a simple please, but I didn't dare anger her. I glared at her. She smiled and then all the sudden I felt pain. A million daggers being thrown at me while I was in a burning room. I withered around screaming, they pierced me repeatedly and the flames burned me. Make it stop, I begged in my mind. What felt like a lifetime, it stopped. I gasped quietly.

"Your name." she asked again.

"Bree." I croaked. She smiled, and the pain came back. It was worse; they were everywhere poking and hitting me, stabbing me repeatedly. I screamed louder, no one dared to help me no matter how loud I was. It stopped and I fell to the grounded.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't have to do that." Edward interceded. I saw her malicious smile aimed to Edward and she faced me.

"Bree, is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

I didn't want it to happen again, "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" I cried quickly. "Sara and the ones whose name I didn't know got in to a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria – did she create you?"

"I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night… it was dark, and it hurt. He didn't want us to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe.

She looked and Edward and looked back at me. "Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?" she asked.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent" I jabbed my fingers at the human girl. "He said we would know we had the right coven, because she would be with him. He said whoever got to her first could have her." My lips tightened and the venom in my mouth flooded as I remembered her scent.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." Jane said.

I nodded, it seems like I have a chance at life. I sat up, half expecting pain, and continued talking, "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. Ad Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everyone was in pieces." I thought of Sara's head rolling to my face and shuddered. "That one," I looked at Carlisle, "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."  
Then things went bad. "Ah, that wasn't his gift to offer young one. Broken rules demand consequences." I heard the fake niceness in her voice. I stared at her confused, was I going to be punished or killed? I buried my head into my knees quietly sobbing. I don't know how much I had missed, but I stopped and raised my head as Jane said "Felix." With such authority.

"Wait," Edward stopped her.

Carlisle spoke after Edward, "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn." Of course, I'm not unwilling, I want to live. "She didn't know what she was doing. And we would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Jane didn't give a second thought, and I knew my fate was set.

"We don't make any exception, and we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputations. Which reminds me..." her eyes reverted to the human girl, "Caius will be so interested to heard you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

I blanked out. Her name, Bella, what a pretty name for her. If her blood wasn't such a problem, I could see more of her. But, it was a problem, and I wanted it, I dug my nails into the earth and imagined my teeth skimming her neck. It was a beautiful image.

"Take care of that Felix, I want to go home. I saw the man approach me, his hand grabbing my arm.

"Such a shame." He whispered, and tore my arm off. I screamed but he took no heed to me, he ripped my other arm off, and I saw his hands entwine onto my neck.

It turned black.

**There we go! Finished (: I know the last chapter seemed a little rushed, and choppy, but it was hard to gather Bree up. Thanks for reading, and be sure to read my new story, "The 'D' word" **


End file.
